The Twin Sister
by MidnightWriter23
Summary: What if Haruhi had a twin sister that went to Ouran with her? Meet Akira. She lived with her aunt in America after her mom died. How will Haruhi's American twin deal with the Host Club? Will she find love in a tall silent senior? Rated M just in case.
1. Character Info

CHARACTER INFORMATION

 **Name:** Fujioka, Akira  
 **Family** : Haruhi – younger twin sister, Ryoji a.k.a. Ranka – father, aunt in America  
 **Hair** : red  
 **Eyes** : silvery blue  
 **Personality** : strong-willed, quick-tempered, honest almost to fault, but also kind, protective, and understanding  
 **Fears** : family or friends getting hurt  
 **Hobbies** : karate (she has her own fighting style), gymnastics, dancing, singing, painting and drawing, playing video games, reading  
 **Likes** : music, art, stories, video games, spending time with family and friends, children  
 **Dislikes** : stuck-up or snobby people, annoying people, bullies, staying in one place for too long, when friend or family fight  
 **Fav Foods** : most sweets, fruits, and sushi,  
 **Other Info** : can speak English French and Japanese fluently, not clueless about love and sex like her sister, smooth with both sexes, tends to dress in darker colors, went to live with her aunt in America when her mother died

 **Sorry about the 'year older' confusion. Akira was originally going to be a year older but i changed my mind and i didnt catch that bit in the other info part. and to make it clear Akira and Haruhi are fraternal twins**


	2. Prolouge

**AN: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction. People I beg of you to be gentle with me. I will try to update often but no promises so please if you like then bear with me. Now, on to the disclaimer. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Akira. Shame, huh? Please enjoy! :D**

 _Italics are thoughts  
_ **Bold is English  
** _ **Bold italics are French**_

* * *

 _Where is he?_

I stood in the airport looking for my dad but I wasn't looking at any of the men there. Nope, I was searching through the women to find him. Not because my dad was a perv. No, he's just a harmless transvestite. Anyway moving on. I bet you're wondering why a 15 year old girl is waiting for her father at an airport. The answer is rather simple I just moved back to Japan. See my mother died when I was younger and my dad couldn't afford to take care of both me and my younger sister, Haruhi. So I went live with my Aunt in America. That was ten years ago. All that time I was in America with my Aunt while my dad and sister were in Japan. Pretty sucky, huh? Doesn't matter now though cause I'm back and I'm not leaving them alone again.

"AKIRA!" I turned toward the direction my name came from and there was my dad. In high heels and a dress running towards me. Two thoughts went through my mind.

First was, _how the hell is he running in those?_

Seriously those things were like 4 or 5 inches tall. And I don't care how coordinated you are or how much practice you have, that is something no human should be able to do without falling and possibly breaking something.

The second thought was, _shit, I'm about to be glomped aren't i?_

Sure enough the moment he got close, I was attacked.

"Akira! I've missed you so much! It's been so long! You've grown so much! That pixie hair cut looks so cuute!" He was saying all this while hugging me and spinning in fast circles. At one point I thought might throw up because of how fast he was spinning me.

"DAD! Stop it! I'm happy to see you too but I'm getting dizzy!" He stopped twirling me and I slowly felt my dizziness fade. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm ok now dad. Come on. Let's go get my stuff and go home."

"Yes let's go Akira! Haruhi's going to be so happy to see you." We got my stuff and headed home. On the way, dad and I talk about anything and everything. Apparently, Haruhi got a scholarship to the same high school I did. Ouran Academy. It was an elite school for the rich and privileged. Ha! I couldn't wait to see their reactions to me and my brass 'American' ways. Oh and apparently dad hadn't told Haruhi that I was coming home today. He told me that he wanted it to be a surprise for her.

When we got home, dad opened the door and walked in yelling that he was home and that he had a surprise.

"What is it, dad?" I heard my twin's voice ask. I took that as my hint and walked in. I looked in my sisters widening brown eyes.

"Hey Haruhi, I'm home." I smiled at her shocked expression. In an instant she pretty much tackled me with a hug.

"Akira! I've missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I've missed you too! I told dad to tell you but he wanted it to be a surprise."

We spent the rest of the nigh talking and catching up. I told her about how I would be going to Ouran with her tomorrow. She was going there on an academic scholarship and I had an artistic scholarship. She had to stay first place in the class ranking. I had to stay in the top 5 and produce several pieces of art per month to be put in auctions that the chairman would choose. The money would then be split. Some would go to me for my personal account and some to the school. Finally we got tired and went to bed.

~The next morning~

I woke up that morning and did my usual morning routine. I washed my face, brushed both my teeth and hair, and got dressed. Since I didn't have a uniform, I put on a pair of jeans, a black muscle shirt with a white hoodie over it, my high-top converses, and to finish it off I had my usual opal necklace with my black stud earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror.

 _Wow. I look like a hot guy._ I thought with a smirk. _Let's see how long it takes people to figure out I'm a girl._

With that I grabbed my aviator sunglasses and my black messenger bag and headed outside to wait for my sis as she got ready. I took out my iPod and listened to my music. When Haruhi finally did come out, she had on black slacks, a white button up shirt under a baggy plum colored sweater, and huge brown glasses. What was most shocking was her hair. Gone were the beautiful long chocolate brown locks and in their place were choppy short ones.

"What happened?" I asked as we ignored dad's shouts and headed to school.

"Some kid got gum in my hair. So I cut it off." She said messing with her hair. I understood. I was a real bitch to get gum out of long hair. It's one of the reasons I kept my short.

"And the glasses?"

"I lost my contacts."

"I'm fixing that hair when we get back home. And since we both look like guys, I wanna see how long it takes people to figure out we're girls. K?"

"I won't say anything." She said as we arrived and I starred in shock. Not at my sister. No. I was staring at our new school. One, it was flipping huge! We were so gonna get lost or at least I was. Second, it was PINK! WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK?! Seriously, why did it have to be the color I detested?

"Haruhi, why does our school look like Pepto-Bismol threw up on it?" She just laughed and started walking. Me being the good sister I am I followed her. And then I saw it. The female uniform. It was this ugly yellow duck dress, with white stockings and brown shoes. Thank the Lord that I couldn't afford the school uniform! I don't understand why it was so ugly! I mean the guys' uniform looks cool. Why couldn't the girls' be the female version of that?

 _Oh well. It's not like I'm gonna be wearing it any time soon._

Haruhi and I got our schedules and went to class. Already the students were whispering about us. We ignored them and proceeded with our day.

Things went smoothly for a first day. It wasn't until we were looking for a place to study later did things get interesting.

* * *

 **Hi! I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! Constructive comments and reviews are welcome! Let me know if you want more. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 1-ish and AN

**Hi guys. Here is part of the first chapter. Remember I only own Akira. And I am so sorry about this but I am putting this story on hold for now. I had a plan for this story then I lost it. So for now I'm gonna move to something else until I can get my inspiration for this story back. I'm so sorry to do this to y'all and thank you to those that reviewed or favorited it means a lot to me.**

 _Italics are thoughts  
_

The first day went pretty smoothly considering how badly Haruhi and I stuck out. It was now the end of the day and Haruhi wanted to find somewhere quiet to study. I followed her. A quiet place would be nice to work on the idea for my first art piece I got while in class. But the thing was we couldn't find a quiet place in this whole damn school! Seriously! We were standing outside the fourth library that this school had and guess what? It was filled to the brim with noisy rich people! I couldn't understand why they just didn't go home. Anyway, Haruhi closed the door and we walked off in hopes of finding a quiet place. Soon we found ourselves in front of another door. It looked like an abandoned music room. Haruhi looked at me and I shrugged.

"Might as well see if it's quiet." I said to her. She opened the door and out flew rose petals. I am not kidding. Petals flew out the door and inside were five hot guys and one that could pass for an elementary school kid.

"Welcome." They said in union.

"Uh this is a host club?" Haruhi asked. Well more like stuttered. Her back was pressed against the door. She looked like she wanted to phase through the door to be honest. And me being the great sister I am, I tried to hold back my laughs.

"Oh wow it's two boys!" I turned my attention back to the guys. _Hey aren't those two gingers in our class? What was their names?_

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these young men are in the same class as you aren't they?" _Thank you Glasses, for answering my question! Now all that's left is to figure out which one is which._


End file.
